Il comprend
by cmellark
Summary: Katniss y Jow se refugian en un café a causa del mal clima en París, sin embrago Katniss no sabía que se distraería tanto con el chico que trabaja ahí. ¡One shot!


"Puedes creer este día de mierda? ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de viajar a Francia en primavera?" Jhow me pregunta mientras se quita su abrigo extremadamente mojado a la entrada del primer café que encontramos. "Ummm, estoy segura que fuiste tú Jhow, dijiste y cito, 'necesito acostarme con algunos franceses'" Pero tampoco es como si pudiera echarle la culpa por la decisión. Como cualquier otras chicas de 23 años que acaban de terminar la universidad, no sabíamos qué hacer con nuestras vidas, no estábamos preparadas para la vida adulta, y aunque hemos estado en trabajos de medio tiempo para ahorrar algo de dinero, viviendo juntas por tres años, todavía teníamos cierta seguridad en que nuestros padres nos apoyaban, no con mucho pero lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir. Pero ahora que llegamos a la etapa de ser independientes y buscar un trabajo serio de tiempo completo, lo primero que hicimos fue gastar nuestro dinero y explorar un poco de Europa, para Johanna eso significaba conocer chicos europeos. "Sí, bueno, ¡nadie me dijo que iba a llover todo el maldito día!" Grita algo exasperada, haciendo que las personas en la fila delante de nosotras volteen a vernos. Pero estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ambas odiamos el frío, siendo de Arizona en donde la lluvia es escasa y con lo listas que somos compramos boletos, empacamos y venimos sin checar el clima.

Mientras la lluvia se intensifica afuera del edificio la fila avanza con cierta pereza. Trato de ver porqué tarda tanto en avanzar la fila; lo único que consigo ver es al chico del otro lado de la barra sonriendo y conversando alegremente con un par de ancianas. Pero mientras sigo viendo al chico noto lo lindo que es. Tiene el cabello rubio, y por la corta distancia de la fila puedo distinguir sus sorprendentes ojos azules. No es muy alto pero gracias a su polo del trabajo se nota que es bastante fuerte. Y cielos, tiene la sonrisa más linda que he visto, casi haciéndome sonreír junto con él. "¡Katniss! Deja de mirar al rubio de allá y dime qué vamos a hacer." Le volteo mis ojos pero aun así puedo sentir mi cara acalorarse. "No lo estaba observando, sólo veía porqué tardaban tanto." "Sí, claro" Se ríe. "Regresando al tema, podemos ir al Louvre, estaremos adentro y lejos del horrible clima." "¡Fantástico, podemos pasar todas las vacaciones dentro de edificios! ¡Pero qué excelentes vacaciones!" "Bájale al sarcasmo, ¿tienes otra idea?" Por fin avanzamos y veo que sólo quedan dos personas delante de nosotras. "No, está bien. Pero mañana aunque nieve tenemos que salir y conocer un par de franceses." Intento enfocarme en Jow e ignorar al chico de la cafetería, pero juraría que veía hacia nuestra dirección hace un momento. Sólo queda una persona delante de nosotras y comienzo a ponerme nerviosa, ¿por qué ahora la fila avanza más rápido? "Sí, lo que sea, mañana lo vemos."

"Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous voulez prendre?" Mierda, si había pensado que era lindo antes, ahora que me habla en francés con su voz profunda no puedo negar lo sexy que es. Sin darme cuenta me encontraba mordiendo mi labio inferior, Peeta (según su credencial) esperando una respuesta y Johanna probablemente aguantándose la risa. Me doy cuenta de que tengo que responderle, Jow no sabe nada de francés y yo recuerdo lo mínimo del primer semestre que tomé hace un año; como dije, venimos muy bien preparadas. "Mmmm, oui… on voudrais deux expresso… s'il vous plait" Frunzo mi seño ante el patético acento, sin embargo Peeta sonríe aún más "Bien sûr" y va a preparar las bebidas. Pongo mis manos sobre mis ojos tratando de desaparecer lo más rápido posible y Jow deja salir la risa que se aguantaba momentos antes.

"¡Deja de reírte!" Pero no me hace caso. "Sólo admite que te gusta." Siento cómo el sonrojo empieza a esparcirse en mi cara. "Está bien sí, creo que es lindo. ¿Puedes dejar de reírte ahora?" "Vamos, también tiene un muy buen trasero, admítelo" Muy dentro de mi comienzo a mortificarme, pero a decir verdad no creo que alguien nos entienda. "Sí, tiene un excelente trasero". Justo en ese momento Peeta deja los vasos en frente de nosotras con la misma cara angelical y sonrisa encantadora. Entro en pánico por un momento, pero trato de reconfortarme, digo estamos en Francia, no creo que sepa algo de español. Intento darle una sonrisa aun con mi cara sonrojada. "Sería cuatro euros, por favor." Su español con un fuerte acento francés, me deja con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, no sé si es por lo sexy que suena o por el miedo a que me haya escuchado unos segundos atrás hablar sobre mi atracción hacia él. No puedo hablar ni moverme, sólo escucho a Jow entregarle el dinero entre risas. Deja el dinero en la caja y su mano derecha revuelve su cabello "Yo… tampoco creo que… eres muy linda." Empuja mi vaso aún más, veo lo que parece ser su número de teléfono; sus cachetes sonrojados y su error lingüístico me hacen salir de mi humillación y comienzo le comienzo a sonreír.

* * *

Hola! Sé que ya pasaron casi tres años desde que publiqué _Still into you_ y en serio les pido una disculpa, no sé porqué dejé de actualizar :( pero les prometo que retomaré la historia, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para volver a adentrarme en ella. Mientras tanto les dejo este pequeño one shot, sé que está apresurado y no muy bien escrito pero quería comenzar a escribir ya ya ya, busqué prompts y este me llamó la atención.

También si este es el primer fic mío que leen, espero que les guste :D díganme qué piensan.

Tengo ahora un tumblr ( ) en donde publicaré las historias, actualizaciones e incluso me pueden pedir algún drabble o algo para inspirarme :P me ayudarían muchísimo jajaja

PD: disculpen mi francés, aun con año y medio de estudiarlo no me va muy bien :P jajaja


End file.
